Sammy's Valentine
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Weecest! Wincest! Unrelated Sam/Dean. Sam is 15 and in love. So he sets out to make a valentine for the one he loves. Will Dean return the love or break Sammy's heart? Some language, schmoop, underage sex, romantic stuff.
1. Be My Valentine?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! But Unrelated Sam/Dean, but Weecest! Sam is underage in this! Language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop and sex is included.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is working on a Valentine's Day project and Dean just has to find out what it is. How will he react if he finds out it's really for him? Will he break his Sammy's heart?

Or will he give Sam what he's always wanted…his heart?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam, 15, Dean, 19)

Sam had gotten Dean to run him to the craft store earlier that week. Dean had been curious but his little brother was being secretive and not saying word as to why. He blushed when asked why and Dean had smiled fondly at him. So cute when he did that, so innocent!

Sam ran in and told Dean to stay in the car. Dean put up hands in mock surrender, smiling and reassuring him he would stay in the car. He emerged soon after from the store, clutching a plastic bag. Dean could see construction paper, scissors, glue, and some doily looking stuff. Now he was really curious! What was Sam up to with those supplies?

In the days that followed, Sam would only work on his project when Dean was out and hide it quickly when he came in. Not letting him see it, even when Dean wheedled and tried to see it. He was told he would see it later, when It was done. "It's a special gift for someone." Sam said blushing and not able to meet his gaze. That had been the last time they had spoken of it. Now days later, he noticed the shavings and left over scraps in the trash can, Sam must have finished his project, now to wait and see what it was.

Maybe it was for some girl he liked…good for him! Dean thought proudly, his brother getting a girl, he liked that thought. Sam deserved that and more. He was a handsome boy, a true Winchester. All Winchesters were good looking, it was a terrific gene pool, Dean thought proudly.

So he waited.

No girls came by, strange. Sure, they flocked to Sam like moths to a bug light but…none seemed to keep his eye.

His eyes found Dean's in the hall at school and got a smile from his big brother, which in turn made Sam smile back widely. His eyes shined so wonderfully in these moments, his dimples showing full force the way Dean thought made him beyond handsome and closer to godlike. Sam was gorgeous, he just didn't see it.

The girl came up to Dean now, grinning wickedly. Dean looked away from Sam to look at her, then let her tug him into a closet to make out…again. She was his girl of the day, Sandy or was it Sally? He never got the names right so he gave up on trying; he couldn't bring himself to remember any girl's name for too long; they just weren't important enough to him to remember. Unlike Sam, who he never forgot and never could. He always remembered Sammy.

Then he remember what day it was. Valentine's Day. She must want to be his valentine. He let her think it as he pressed her into the wall, kissing her hard and let his hands roam under her shirt now.

But knowing she really wasn't his valentine. He would never have one of those. They moved around too much to let him have that. A real person to love for a while, to call his valentine. He didn't get that and neither did Sam, not _really_. He wished with all his heart that Sam could get that. He wanted him to have that!

Dean had been so busy with the girl that he had missed Sam's face falling unhappily as he looked away from him and missed the pained look he gave as they went into the closet.

They drove home that day in silence and Sam was quiet, not at all like himself. He stared out the side window and Dean could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes a couple times, too. He asked what was wrong but Sam said nothing. They both saw through this lie and Sam just clammed up on him now. Going in to lay on his bed and working on homework now.

Dean sighed and asked about his project, did the person like it that he had been giving it to. Sam got silent for a while then said in a barely audible whisper, "No. They didn't want it." He kept studying now and Dean could tell he was hurting. He tried to hug him and Sam pulled away.

"I'll be fine. I guess I just hoped that someone would love me back for once." Sam said sighing, "I was wrong."

Dean soothed him as best he could but knew he had to shower for his date with what's her name tonight. "When I get home tonight, we'll do whatever you want, Sammy. I hear there's a fair on the boardwalk tonight, we could do that." Sam just shrugged. "Sure, Dean. Go shower, we wouldn't want you late for your valentine's day _thing_."

"Sammy…" Dean had caught the bitterness in his voice, the jealousy. Sam wanted what he had, he wanted Sam to have it, too. How could they not want Sam's valentine? Not want his heart? Sam's heart was pure, and good and so full of love; how could they throw just that away!

"Just go…okay? Leave me alone!" Sam said crying a little now. Not looking at him.

Dean reluctantly did as he asked but resolved to cheer him up when he got done showering. Sam might just need some time alone to deal with his broken heart. Dean wanted to find the girl that had done this to him, broke his brother's heart after he had put so much work into that valentine for them, and pound her into the ground for making him cry like that!

When he came out, Sam was at the table, still studying. He was reaching for his bag when he saw it in the trash can, all crumpled and smashed. He carefully pulled it out, not caring when his towel fell off. Only concerned about this paper. He carefully smoothed it out to find the most mushy valentine he had ever laid eyes on, but still opened it to see who she had been. Then got a surprise he had never expected.

There were little Impalas, and guns, and sports stuff, pictures from magazines he had glued inside it. Right above, 'You make my engine rev, Dean. I love you! Be my Valentine?' He misted up, clutching the suddenly not-so-girly valentine in his hand, glancing at Sam. The valentine had been for him. Sam loved him and he was guessing from what he said earlier and how he had reacted said it was definitely not in a brotherly way.

He had wanted to give his heart to Dean, like in a boyfriend kind of way. And it turns out, Dean didn't find this offensive. Sam deserved to have someone love him back, to have someone take that loving and gentle heart of his and treasure it. He could do that.

He redid his towel now, and went over to Sam, setting the valentine of the table in front of him. Sam stared at it through teary eyes. "I know I'm wrong to feel this way, don't rub it in! I can't help how I feel. I love you and…" He wiped the tears away, still not looking at or making a move in Dean's direction yet. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?" He said bitterly again, jealous the man he loved would choose someone other than him…_again_, like he _always_ did.

"Yeah, I do. Got to take him to that fair on the boardwalk, maybe hold his hand and kiss him a little, if he'll go with me?" Dean asked kneeling now, so he could look into Sam's eyes. He leaned up and kissed him gently now and felt Sam kiss him tentatively back, hand cradling his neck and chin tenderly, "Be my valentine, too, okay, Sammy?"

Sam stared at him with wonder and happiness now, hazel eyes soft with love for Dean now. "You mean it?" He couldn't believe Dean wasn't freaking out, "It's not wrong to be together that way?"

"No, Sammy, it's not wrong. It's incest and Dad would so not understand but he doesn't have to. This is our thing, me and yours. I'll love you forever if you let me." Dean said and smiled. "You're my valentine, too."

"I'll be your valentine, too, Dean." Sam said blushing and wrapping arms around him, kissing him again, this time deepening it momentarily and Dean melted into the brief kiss like he had never done before. Then he held Sam close to him and called the girl, whose name he still couldn't remember, even at gunpoint. Sally? Sandy? Sienna? It had an S in it, he was fairly sure. Either way, he called off their date and hung up, leaning in to kiss Sammy one more time.

Sam's hands brushed his body tentatively and Dean stayed still letting him touch him as much as he wanted, savoring the wonder and reverence his face as he did this, like Dean was a sacred thing and he was worshipping him this way. "I…I like your body." Sam said softly, blushing again, burning red and looking so handsome as he did it. Or so Dean thought.

"It's yours, if you want it. My heart, too. All of me, I'd let you have it all if you wanted to have me as yours now." Dean vowed and sighed as Sam smiled into his eyes and nodded. "I want you to be mine forever, Dean." Sam said softly, arms encircling Dean's waist now, pulling him closer until their faces fell into each other and their foreheads touched for a while. "I love you so much." He smiled now, dimples blinding Dean momentarily.

"We can hide it when Dad's around, but when he's not, I'll be your boyfriend, okay?" Dean said and Sam nodded happily. Dean reluctantly left his arms and dressed finally. Soon they were headed to the boardwalk and they played several games, bringing home several useless stuffed animals for Sammy, they made him smile so happily Dean had kept winning them for him.

They gave the toys to the owners of the motel, who had a couple kids that would like them. Then they headed back to their room, and cuddled close on the bed, kissing softly and letting it deepen until they were moaning and lost in each other. Their groins and bodies rubbed now, sliding against each other harder as they kissed now. "Sammy…I love you!" Dean cried out softly as he came from their touching this way.

"Dean, I love you, too!" Sam gasped as his first orgasm hit him and fell into it. Dean watched him feel the greatest pleasure he had ever known, his first orgasm; first time cumming at all. Then he reached lower down Dean's body and grasped him, stroking him tentatively. "Can we do…_more?_"

Dean fought through the haze of desire engulfing his brain and found his self control, small and dying but still there, and clung to it for dear life. Now anchored, he sighed, "I can't make love to you, Sammy. You're too young…" But, damn, the hand job was _good_ and his control was slipping! Sam looked hurt and he rushed to make himself better understood, "We should wait until you're 18 but…" He had a thought and it wasn't a horrible thought really. A really fantastic feeling thought to be honest, "You can make love to me."

"I can?" Sam said in surprise and stopped stroking him.

"Yes, but…" Dean blushed and smiled, "It's my first time, too. So…we need help." He recalled the gay guys down the way had looked at him the other day. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Sam said confused.

Dean knocked on their door and they answered, naked. He had interrupted their sex, good. He needed their help. "Hello?" They saw who it was. "Can you come back later? We're a bit…busy." The man leered at his lover and Dean chuckled.

"Have you…have you started yet?" He blushed. "I'm about to do that, too. And I don't know what to do, so either you can come to our room and do it, or…I could watch you do it here." He held up a hundred. "I just need to know what do and I want to watch, either way."

"Oh." The man at the door said and thought about it. "Isn't he your brother?"

"Adopted. We adopted him when I was five. Not related really but…we're in love and he's too young, but I'm not, so I want him to do me. Which is why I'm asking you to help me." Dean said, "Please?"

"Then shouldn't he be watching, not you?" The man asked and Dean knew he had a point. Would Sam consider going down here or…

"That's why I suggested you come down there." Dean said and the man nodded. Kid was unusual to say the least but…

"Dan, you think we could teach them, let them watch in their room?" Steven asked his lover and the man came to the door, let him in. Dean handed them the hundred. They gave it back. "We're not prostitutes and this is a special thing to you, right?"

"Yes." Dean said softly and sighed. "Will you?" Dad was in another county on his demon hunt with others. He'd be gone another couple days at least. Knowing Dad, he'd take his time and be thorough. Better add another day to that. "You do your thing and we'll watch."

"Okay, we'll go down there. Give us a minute to dress." Steven said and shrugged. Kid had guts and he was so damn _earnest_! They'd do it.

"Thanks, room 3. Knock twice then wait and then two more times so we know it's you." Dean said and looked at them hard. "We won't let you in if you don't. And _don't_ try to hurt us. We'll kill you if you do."

The men revised the earnest and upgraded it to deadly serious, too. He looked dangerous right now. They had a feeling he wasn't what he seemed to be, not a kid at all…something _far_ more dangerous.

"Sure. Be right there." They said and he left grinning. "Thanks!"

He ran back to his room and told Sam what he had done, so excited he had thought of it!

"So they are going to have sex on that bed and we'll watch, then I do what they did. Is that right?" Sam asked, not a bad plan really. He could see it working. "Do we undress or…"He didn't want them to see him naked. Just Dean got to see him that way!

"We should but…" Dean didn't want them seeing Sam naked either. "Cover up, okay? I'll get the robes we got last time and we can wear them."

"Good idea." Sam said relieved. The robes were _huge!_ They would hide their bodies well.

"So you'll do this?" Dean asked and Sam nodded smiling.

"Yes, it will work." Sam kissed him again, and Dean melted into it. Then someone knocked on the door. Twice, paused, then twice again. He slipped a knife into his pocket. Dean did the same. Then they opened the door. Once inside they fixed the salt line, offered them a soda with holy water in it and watched them walk through traps. So far so good.

"So, you are…" The men said to Sam who held out a friendly hand and smiled. He was one sexy guy! No wonder his brother wanted him. Damn, he looked good! If only he was _older,_ they'd invite them to their bed but as it was. No dice.

"Sam. Sam Wilcox." Sam lied and they smiled, he had such sexy dimples!

"So, we'll take this bed and you sit on that one. We'll start slow and explain stuff. Is that what you were thinking?" Dan said and they nodded. Eyes serious, ready to study them and learn already. Kind of creepy really. They were like the microbes on a slide and these guys just were…studying them very clinically detached. One hand in a pocket each while they held hands with the other one.

Okay, no inviting these to their bed later if they met them; they were _too_ scary. And creepy.

Now the men undressed, kissing and touching, moaning softly. Then Dan lay on the bed, and Steven sucked him until he came, crying out and arching. Then Dan sucked Steven, got him hard but stopped. Steven put Dan onto all fours and ate his hole, making the man cum from just that.

Both Winchesters agreed they were going to do that and moved closer to get a better view. After seeing how it was done, they stood there and watched from a closer proximity. Both so hard it wasn't funny from what they had already seen.

Then Steven lubed up fingers and explained what he was doing and showed them how to open the hole more and to find the spot inside him that felt good to Dan. Then he put on the condom, lubed himself up and worked into him slowly, holding the cheeks apart.

Both boys nodded and watched some more. Now it was _really_ creepy! Their eyes were so cold and yet so full of desire, too. Learning and wanting at the same time.

He moved slowly, explaining the discomfort and burning, that it could hurt the first time if you weren't gentle about it. Dean would need to really relax to make this work. Now Dan moved and thrust back onto him and he fucked him, starting slow and upping the tempo gradually, moving a hand to the other man's shaft and stroking it, explaining how it would feel best to do. Then they got harder and deeper, faster now and they came hard with soft cries and moans. Steven came inside Dan and Dan came all over Dean's bed, spurting everywhere.

Then they fell to the bed, panting and spent for a minute, dressed and smiled at their flushed faces, and hard shafts under their robes. Yeah, these two boys were going to be just fine. They smiled again and said they hoped it helped and left. Dean fixed the salt line and locked the door again, folding his bedspread down to cover the cum on it.

"You ready, Sammy?" He asked, standing by his bed and Sam nodded, joining him there. "We'll do this on my bed, Dad won't understand finding cum on your bed if he finds it. I'll say I jacked off a lot or had a wet dream. If he sees it all, he's probably just crash on your bed when he gets here anyway."

"Good idea." Sam said and asked, "Can't I just stand while you suck me? And then I'll do you then get on the bed after you get like they were. Okay?"

"Okay." Dean said and knelt there, undoing Sam's robe and stroking him softly, "You're so big, Sam. Wow! All mine from now on, right? Not even when we're not boyfriends around Dad, I can share you with other girls on platonic dates but those kisses and this shaft are mine, and mine are yours. Can we do that, please?" Sharing Sam was so _not_ on the menu anymore. No more!

"All yours, Dean. No kissing or touching anyone but you that way. Promise." Sam said smiling softly. Then moaned when Dean began sucking him, awkwardly at first, figuring how to get him into his mouth right and then using his tongue, lips, and hand the way the others had done. Sam came screaming and almost blacked out from that orgasm! Then he got his knees and sucked Dean, like he had been sucked and soon Dean was close to cumming and came, almost passing out, too. Then Sam sucked him hard again and stopped.

"You weren't supposed to make me cum right then, Sammy…" Dean teased and sighed happily, "But, damn, that was good! We should do that more, uh huh." He kissed Sam with swollen lips and they got lost in the kisses for a bit. "Wait here, I'll get on the bed. I'll grab the lube they left us." He got it off the nightstand and got into position. Then Sam went behind him and smiled, eating his hole like the other had done and Dean moaned loudly, fucking back onto his mouth now. "So good, wow!...More, please!" He cried out loudly and worked him open after he had made Dean cum from him eating his ass this way alone. Then he used his fingers to stretch and work him to where it felt good. Dean cried out in pleasure at how great this felt. Then Sam put on the condom and lubed it, and worked into him, stroking him to cumming now, loving the way Dean came for him! Then slipped in all the way as he came crying out and then moved slow.

He worked his hips to find that spot in Dean while he also worked him to where it felt good, and soon Dean was thrusting back and arched up onto his knees and gripped the headboard with a loud cry of "There…_more!_" Sam moved closer and ran hands over Dean's body and pinched and rolled his nipples just to see what would happen, and moved lower, stroking his shaft softly then harder, leaning down to kiss his neck and tugged on his nipples and roll them at the same time as he moved slowly inside him. He looked at those broad shoulder and kissed them, biting them and leaving marks. Not caring if Dad saw them. "Want to be your boyfriend, all the time! Not _just_ when Dad isn't here. You're _mine_ now! Fuck that dating others, _no!_ _My _boyfriend!" Sam stated as he moved faster now, upping the tempo and taking him harder and faster now, going deeper and hitting that spot all the time now.

He was close and he could feel it but…something was missing. He withdrew and took off the condom, lubed himself up, and thrust back in, working up to that tempo again. Now they were moaning that it felt better this way, so many more sensations! "_Yours_! Always…boyfriend…not brother…fuck that feels great!..._no_ dating others!...no touching anyone else…kisses ours….yes….so close….cumming…feel it…So _intens_e!" Dean moaned and arched, Sam quickly put a condom on him to protect the bed and still stroked him, and they came together, crying out and feeling other orgasms behind them coming out as well.

Sam fucked him through all them for almost two hours and they screamed as they came every time. Then Dean removed the condom and hid it in the bottom of the trash can. They cuddled naked under the blanket, spent and barely able to move. Sam cuddled back into him and Dean wrapped his arms around him, Sam's covered his, and Dean kissed and sucked a mark into Sam's neck, kissing it lovingly when it was obvious and not able to be missed. He buried his face into the crook Sam's neck and sighed happily.

"He's going to see the marks." Sam teased and Dean laughed.

"Don't care." Dean said, "You may not be fucked yet but this means you're mine, anyway, _understand?_" He growled jealously. "This binds you to me. The rest is just other stuff we get to do."

"Yes, this made me yours. I'm your boyfriend now, Dean." Sam teased and smiled happily, "My Valentine."

"My Valentine, too." Dean said kissing his sexy ear and whispering, "I love you, Sammy, and I will until my dying day."

"Then marry me." Sam said softly and smiled at Dean's soft surprised sound. "When I'm 18, you and I will take off, get married. With or without his permission. Will you marry me, Dean? Let's just get engaged right now."

"You mean be your fiancée and not your boyfriend?" Dean asked, and smiled, liking that idea.

"Yes." Sam said. Hoping he'd say yes.

"Yes, I'll marry you…when you're 18. But for now, we're engaged." Dean said and added. "I get a ring, you cheap bastard you." He teased and saw Sam was blushing.

"I'll get you one." Sam said and Dean sighed happily. "_Really_ soon."

"I'll keep you to that promise, baby." Dean said and Sam chuckled.

"_Baby?_" Sam teased, "We into the pet name thing already?"

"Damn straight, how about 'honey', 'sweetheart', _'pookie'_?" Dean teased and laughed. "I'm _especially _fond of 'Pookie'."

"Baby is fine, the others will get you hurt, my fiancée or not." Sam threatened and they both chuckled again. "You're _all _I want now, Dean. Nothing else matters but us."

"I know. I feel the same." Dean said then added, "When you're sixteen, we could leave Dad. If we had to. Hunt together?"

"What about school?" Sam asked. He wanted to finish high school and to make sure Dean did, too.

"Oh." Dean hadn't thought of that. He had just thought that being with Dad was going to be _hell_ of a strain on their relationship. "Never mind."

"We could…move into Bobby's? Tell him the truth and see if he'll let us be together." Sam suggested.

"That could work. We'd have to talk to them though. Tell the truth." Dean said worried. _Honesty_, oy! When had that ever worked?

"Or if they don't accept us, we leave, be together, like you said before. School isn't as important as our relationship now." Sam said and sighed, "Don't want to lose them, but won't lose you either."

"Never will." Dean said and cuddled in again. "We're going to Bobby's soon, I can tell. Dad is getting that 'I need to have someplace to sleep that isn't a motel room' look. He also misses him; they're lovers, you know, him and Bobby? They try to hide it but…I've heard them."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Sam agreed, the empty bed, the strange looks they gave each other when they thought the boys weren't looking, the accidental touches, the hand holding in private. "I should have noticed."

"Yeah, if it weren't for that damn demon, I think he's stay with him forever. They're in love, like us." Dean agreed, "We should tell them then."

"Yes, we should." Sam agreed and now they slept, "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, too." Dean said and knew no more.

Neither heard their Dad come in and fix the salt line. He watched them sleep, saw their tousled states and love bites and marks, and sighed. They looked _so_ happy! He would talk to them in the morning.

He went to his bed and fingered the velvet box. And called Bobby.

"Bobby?" he said.

"John? Are you okay?" Bobby looked at the time and winced, it was three am.

"I'm…fine. I was missing you and it's Valentine's day and …Happy Valentine's Day, baby." John said and teared up, "I killed the demon tonight."

"You did?" Bobby said happily and grinned.

"Yeah, figured out who he was after and Daniel helped me. We used the Colt; Daniel is keeping it safe. He's gone." John said, "I just dropped him off an hour or two ago."

"That's great! So does that mean you'll live with _me_ now? I miss you here." Bobby admitted.

"On one condition." John said grinning.

"What condition? I'll do anything." Bobby said and waited.

"Marry me, be their Father, too. I know you love them." John said and held his breath, "I got the ring already…"

"Yes, damn it, yes! Fuck, I'll marry you anytime you want me to." Bobby said and they smiled now.

"We'll be there by day after tomorrow. I'll give you the ring then." John said happily. "A home base, I like it."

"A _Home_, baby, your home _and_ theirs. Not just home base but _our _Home." Bobby fixed that idea. This was his home. Not some place he returned to once in a while, he belonged here! He lived here, all the time!

"Our Home." John amended, "Pushy old coot."

"But _your_ old Coot, you sexy devil you." Bobby teased. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." John said and yawned, "See you soon."

"See you sooner." Bobby said and hung up, falling back onto his pillow, happy. Marriage, to the man he loved. Two years worth of hiding it and sneaking around. Two years with the most wonderful man he had ever known. Now his husband. He loved that man and damn he wanted this. He loved those boys as soon as he had seen them, too. His family, no one else's!

They would be here day after tomorrow; he would make it special when they got here.

Starting with their favorite dinner and maybe a candlelight romantic one when the boys were in bed?

He liked that plan.

And got started on making it reality.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

John made his bed when he got up and went to brush his teeth.

The boys woke up, saw the unused bed and made love. When they heard the shower running, they almost stopped but didn't. They kept going until they came crying out together and cuddled for a bit. Dad took long showers so that was a good thing. Then they untangled and cleaned up, put on the robes again, and sat up at the table, playing on the laptop nervously.

"What do we say?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Do you think he saw cuddling last night? Our marks! He had to have seen them!" Dean worried and sighed, taking Sam's hand and kissing him softly. "We go with the plan. We tell the truth."

"Okay, um, if he flips out, you'll still take me with you? We'll leave?" Sam asked, "I don't need school if it means not having you. " He hated the thought but it had to be considered.

"Yes, where I go, you go." Dean promised, "I'm going to marry you someday, and make love to you. So, yeah, you're not going _anywhere_."

"I'll get you a ring…sometime. I'll earn the money for it myself!" Sam said proudly and Dean chuckled and kissed him softly.

"So independent, I love that about you." Dean said and heard a throat clear. Both looked up at their Dad in embarrassment. "How long have you…been there?" He asked and his Dad smirked.

"Right about where you said you'd leave if I flipped out. Got most of it." John said and sat at the table with them now. "Tell me what happened."

They told about them having sex, but left out the gay sex instructors, and told him about Sam's proposal and the boyfriend or fiancée thing. "We're waiting until he's 18 and we're married to have sex with him. I'm fine with being the one being made love to now. I'm legal, he's not. We were going to tell you at Bobby's."

John picked up the valentine and opened it, reading and examining it. He smiled. Sam had made this for Dean, so pretty and so full of love. So girly but not _too_ much; the pictures of his car were nice and it was very well put together. Sam blushed as their Dad looked over the flimsy valentine. "You can be mad, but, _please!_ _Don't_ tear that up! _I_…"

He saw Dad look up and smile, caress the valentine fondly. "It's very pretty, Sam. Good work making it. You put a lot of love into this. I would never tear it up on you. Why would you _think_ that?" He smiled, "I wouldn't mind starting a Wedding Album for you two, put this on the cover. It would be pretty."

"So you're okay with us being together?" Dean said in surprise.

"Yes, but only you get penetrated. Sam is off limits that way until he's older. I'll pound you bloody if you do." John said but added, "He's not legal, and this is barely legal what you have now. So let's just stay where we are, okay? You just do the blowjobs on him, right? _Promise?"_

"Promise." Dean said and asked, "We going to Bobby's soon? We were thinking that we'd stay there so he could go to school and I could…_too._" He looked up at his Dad with sad green eyes. "I want to go, too. Make you two proud of me."

"Oh, Dean, I already am!" Sam said taking his hand, "What made you think I wasn't?"

"You are so _great_, baby, and so _smart_. I'm not as smart as you but…you deserve more than a guy who gets a GED. You deserve a smart guy. I want to be smart as you, be _that _smart guy for you! I want you proud of me, too." Dean said and looked down now. "Never really wanted to go to school…until now. You make me want to better myself, make you proud of me. I'm really just some dumb guy who got lucky enough to find the perfect guy to love."

"That's _not_ true, and even Sam knows it. You _are _smart! You just didn't apply yourself or didn't care to before. Now you do. My son is not 'just some _dumb _guy'! You are just as smart as Sam and we both know it and I believe in you. I'm proud of you, too! Never put yourself down that way. However, he does deserve a guy that graduates high school; maybe even college." John said and shrugged, "I'm giving you that when we get to Bobby's tomorrow."

"Huh?" they said together, confused. What was he giving them again?

"I proposed to Bobby. We've been lovers for two years now, just hid it. I killed the demon yesterday and now I want a _Home_ again. Now that you're safe, Dean. I want to marry him and be his husband; he'll be your father, too, like me. We'll get you in school there." John said nervously, "I even got ring for him. Want to see?" He smiled crookedly and they smiled back.

"Let's see it." Sam said, and took the box. It was a silver wedding band with a couple diamonds in the front, side by side. "It's beautiful, Dad."

"I hope he likes it." John said and added, "I love you boys."

"Love you, too." Sam said and laughed, "I have to get him a ring, too. I want to earn the money myself though."

"I'm sure you can find something to do for money around Bobby's. He needs workers, you could do that." John encouraged and Sam nodded. He'd ask.

"_So_…what are you leaving out? You're leaving out _something._ I can feel it!" John said and saw their guilty looks. "Out with it."

Damn their Dad's gut instincts. He always caught them in a lie, _always!_

"Well…once we decided to have sex, we had to get some help…" Dean said and their Dad's eyes flashed angrily.

"Help?" He growled but held off. Maybe they watched porn?

Dean told him everything. Dad did not take it well at all.

"What the hell were you thinking? Inviting two strangers in here to do that in front of you!" John said and they cringed. But Dean straightened and he softened, so proud of his son's strength, able to stand up for himself, and Sam, even at a time like _this_.

"We had knives in our hands the _whole_ time and kept our distance. We just watched and they left; that's all! We were _very_ careful." Dean said and saw their Dad relax.

"The whole time, you had the knives ready to use, and you didn't get _to_o close…right?" John said and sighed as Dean gave him a _duh!_ Look.

"Of course we were." Dean said, "We tested them first, with holy water, salt, and the traps. And they were really nice and respectful. Never once tried to touch us in any way."

"Oh." John said and smiled, seeing it now. The men had shown them what to do, never once approached them or touched them, and left. Well, he still didn't like them letting others into the room…_but_…they had been respectful about it and left the boys alone. Plus they had tested them and had knives on them secretly the whole time. They had been safe and kept their distance. The men had been gentlemen. "Okay, just don't let anyone in again?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said then smiled, "Would you like to meet them? They are really nice men, and in love like us and you. Not like the usual people we meet. Do you want to meet them?"

"I'd like that." John said and smiled. They had helped his boys find this and he was grateful. Plus he wanted to make sure they weren't shifters or something worse. "Go shower and we'll get packed. I'll meet them before we go."

"Thanks for not freaking too much." Dean said and hugged him, surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Dad. You are the greatest Dad _ever!_"

"Aw, go shower, you're being sappy…" John said but kissed him on his cheek, too. "Love you, too. You're a great son, too. Both of you are." Sam did the same and hugged him. Then they showered together and a few minutes later they came out; looking like they had just had sex…_again_. He was betting on blowjobs.

Now they packed and loaded the car.

"Come meet them now. They are _really_ nice." Dean said tugging John to the men's door. He knocked and sleepy Steven peeked out. He could see Dan coming up, too. Both were in sweats and tank tops.

"Oh, it's you. Come in. Where's Sam?" Steven smiled as Sam ran in and took Dean's hand and gave him a look. A _'not leaving me behind!'_ look. "Um, I suppose they told you what we did."

"Yes, and while annoyed they let strangers into our room, I do want to thank you for being so nice as to do what you did. And for not touching them in the process. I was surprised he asked you to do that; but then again, Dean is a very unusual boy anyway. He's very aggressive that way." John said and they nodded, he _was_ unusual.

His eyes were as hard and cold as theirs, but more so, while still holding mirth in them as well. He would kill you and be happy about it, they thought. Thank goodness they _hadn't_ touched the boys; he'd have _killed t_hem! And be happy he _had_.

"We're getting married when he's 18." Dean said happily, "We'll just be engaged for a few years."

"Congratulations!" Steven said and went to hug them but stopped, Dean gave John a look and he nodded. Dean hugged the men and they hugged back. "He's getting married to our other Dad, Bobby, soon. Can you come to the wedding?" He looked at John and pleaded, "Can they come to the wedding as our guests?" He smiled at them, "You're our friends now." He gave them a paper with his and their phone numbers. "If you want to talk or something. You don't have to…" He toed the carpet awkwardly.

"They don't have many friends; we moved too much but _now_…" John said seeing how unhappy Dean was now and caved. "You can come visit whenever you want. And call. They could use a friend now. Or _two_." He eyed Dan who looked at Steven and they nodded. "Come to my wedding, okay? You _will_ be there?"

So forceful for such a pleaded question! He was aggressive like Dean. They saw where he got it from. "We'll be there. Here's our information." He handed them a flyer. "We're in the closet and we have a catering company. Our address is our house; we work out of it. That is our home number, too."

"Thanks, what are your rates? If I was interested in having you do our wedding?" John asked and they considered it, "Reception and a rehearsal dinner?" They asked.

"No, just the wedding and the reception. It'll be a small one." He thought about it. "Maybe ten at most."

"That's not too bad. Add in the discount for our friends; how about $200 for the day?" Steven said. Sure, they usually charged thousands but…_not_ for these men, they were different. "You say there will be a priest there?"

"Yes, why?" John asked curiously.

Steven turned to Dan and said, "You know we've been together for five years, and not once have you proposed. They were together for _one_ night and they _did_. Hell, even he did. So, are you going to marry me or not?" He smiled as Dan nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you. You pushy man you. You do know this is coming out now, right? No _more_ closet!" Dan said and Steven happily nodded.

"No more closet." He said, "Husbands."

Now Steven looked at them, "I'll do it for free if we can have a private ceremony and use your priest."

"Deal!" John said and smiled, "He was right. You _are_ nice men."

"He said that?" Dan asked and they nodded. "Thanks."

"I won't say you are nice, because you are _and_ aren't. I'll go with you are scary but we like you and, in some ways, you are nice. To be honest, the whole time we were doing it, we were worried they were going to kill us or something." Steven admitted.

John smiled proudly at his boys and they gave him a look. Of course they had been careful. His sons _would_ have killed them and he knew this but _they_ didn't need to know that. No scaring off the new friends!

"We have to hit the road but I'll call with the wedding details for you." John said and they went to leave, "It was really great meeting you two. Again, thanks for helping them."

"No problem. They are great boys." They said in turns and went inside shutting the door behind them.

The Winchesters got in their car and pulled away.

The men just smiled and made a call.

The man answered, "Hey, they're safe. The boys are okay." Dan said and waited for his response.

"Good, what else happened?" Bobby said, looking over a book. He had been using his some of the other retired Hunters he knew to protect his family for months now. His little project, of sorts, They gave him all the details and he smiled. "So, you really are marrying him finally? It took you long enough."

"Yeah, there after you guys do. We're borrowing your priest." Dan said and blushed as Steven kissed his neck. Some secret protector _he_ was, he thought as he melted under his lover's seductions.

"Fine with me. I hope to see you then. I assume you gave them your flyer?" Bobby asked, "The one with the address and phone number?" They were closet gay and owned a new catering company now; he could throw some business their way. They were his friends, after all; then there was the matter of the money he'd promised them.

"Yes, they said they'd call." Steven said taking the phone while also thrusting into his lover; taking him at the same time.

"I appreciate you helping me out this way. The money will be in your account by noon." Bobby said already sending the funds to their account. "I'll be in touch." He hung up and smiled. His family was safe and on their way here. He couldn't be happier.

Steven and Dan moved together harder and soon came and did it all again. Until noon. Which was when they left and got the money. Then left town and headed to follow the Winchesters to make sure they were safe on the way to Bobby's, the little dot telling them they were a gas station in Depont. They had put a tracker on their car this morning while they were inside their room.

They liked those men and were going to make sure they were safe. And so they watched the dot move on its path…

And followed it to protect their new friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **It's time for the wedding and for the boys to start school. Old friends come to visit and new friends are bound to follow. The boys get some normal lives now and they are very grateful for what they can get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was small, no more than ten there. Ellen and her people were there, Rufus showed up, surprising Bobby by agreeing to come and saying he wanted to make up, they'd fought enough. Steven and Dan were there, running from place to place to get the meal set up, and the decorations touched up. Some other hunters showed up, too. Surprised at the gay wedding thing, but they were here for files and they didn't mind them being gay, so they stuck around to watch.

The priest was nice enough, they thought.

They of course did their own vows. Sam and Dean were groomsmen. Giving them the rings.

"Someday, Sammy, I'll give you one, too." Dean promised him in whispers, as he handed him the rings.

"Me, too." Sam said and blushed. "Love you."

"Love you, too, baby." Dean said softly and then they got the rings on, the vows finished with smiling 'I do's'.

Steven nudged Bobby then, coming up. Bobby nodded and took the rings from them, being groomsmen for them as well.

"Do you, Steven, take Dan to be your husband, your life partner? To love and hold, cherish and keep until Death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do, and even longer than that." Steven said tearing up, taking his ring as Dan slipped it on him.

Dan saying the same as Steven slid his ring on him. Tearing up as well. Marriage, their last step. Finally taken thanks to these new friends and old friends they had now. A dream of theirs they never knew they wanted but finally had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception was a social thing, all chatting and talking while enjoying the shrimp and chicken, and some hamburgers and cheeseburgers for the men like Dean, who gulped them as if he'd been starving for a week. At least he did until Sam made him stop. "Dean, why are you eating so damn much! You've had enough." Sam said firmly.

"Dude, I skipped breakfast and lunch." Dean argued but put it down anyway, reaching for a soda to wash it down with. "I'm hungry."

"You get too full, you'll fall asleep faster…and I have plans for that ass tonight that don't involve me raping a sleeping lover…" Sam whispered to him and Dean's blood pressure and arousal shot up by a dozen or so degrees. "So behave."

"I will." Dean said leering at his body already and pulling him in for a dance. "Dance with me then, help me work some of this food off then. And then you eat something, I noticed you ate less than I did…what's wrong?"

"Just nervous." Sam said, "Wish…hate waiting to do our own vows. I want to be yours now." Dean held him closer and kissed him now, not caring who saw it, making up his mind to do it more often now.

"You already are, Sam. I mean that. Sex isn't what makes you mine, the fact that we love each other does. You have my heart, Sam, and my body and my soul. Sex doesn't compare to that, trust me." Dean told him. "Plus, you are a fantastic lover. And the greatest guy that I've ever known and I love you. And you being the most gorgeous man alive doesn't hurt either and that you are all mine…yeah, that could be it."

"You're so…gorgeous, too." Sam said stumbling over his words. "You…I feel the same way about you, too. I just…the wedding got to me, sorry. I knew how you feel, I just…fuck, I hate waiting. One finger in me at least? Please?"

This staying pure thing pissed him off. And was tiresome.

"No, no penetration, you heard Dad." Dean insisted, "But I could suck you…if you might like…" He offered, suddenly finding that a very appealing thought. That hard dick, pressed against him now, he could think of several things he wanted to do with it at the moment. "Come with me…" He said seductively, leading him off to the side of the house to an old shed there, and tugged him in.

Lowering his zipper to find him bare, "Forgot the underwear, Sammy…or did you have high hopes, eh, baby?"

"I might have had a few hopes…" Sam said going red, then moaning as Dean sucked on his balls, "Yeah, hopes…"

"Me, too." Dean said slurping him hungrily, "Damn, you taste so good!"

"Suck me…" Sam whimpered. So hard he felt like he was going to explode. And the way he was sucking him like he'd die if he didn't get him off, wasn't helping that. "Gonna…Dean…baby!" He groaned softly, so the others wouldn't hear, Dad wouldn't understand the public sex at all. His hands gripped Dean's hair and pushed him lower, holding him in his throat then pulling him back some as he came, Dean moaning as he did it, and they both ended up kneeling in the shed recovering, gasping in pleasure and excited.

Sam lunged at Dean crotch, freed him, also commando, clearly not the only one with high hopes for the day…then began to suck him and soon he was being held in place as well while Dean fucked his mouth and came as well, "Sammy, Sammy!" Dean gasped as he came. "So good, baby…" and then they lay there sated for a bit, then headed out to see what was going on while they were gone, if they were noticed.

No one had. Bobby shot them a curious look but that was it. John was in conversation with Ellen, and Jo approached Dean for a dance, interest dancing in her eyes. Dean shot him an apologetic look, then did a chin 'come here' motion. "I'm gay, Jo. Sorry." Dean told her and hugged Sam's waist possessively when he reached his side. "I'm engaged to Sam now, we're together now."

"Oh, I didn't know you were…okay…um, congratulations." Jo stammered out. "As a friend, can I have a dance then? I won't try anything…I'll be good now that I know you're taken, I swear." She pleaded. "I'd like to be friends."

"Us, too." Sam said. "Go ahead, Dean. I'll get something to eat, I am hungry. You were right. I should have eaten earlier, too."

"Okay, baby." Dean said and let her lead him to the floor.

"So, spill. See, I have no love life of my own, my mother makes sure of that…so I have to live vicariously through others, which means you. So tell me everything." Jo urged. "He's cute, thought you were brothers though."

"No, he's adopted. Mom took him in when I was little." Dean said vaguely, most of it wasn't her business.

"Did Azazel still do the blood thing?" Jo asked,

"Yes, but I don't care about that." Dean said firmly. "He's human to me."

"I see that." Jo said. "The rest please?"

"Well, it all began with a valentine, see, he was mysterious when he asked to go to the craft store…" Dean started then sketched out a brief outline of their love life until now, leaving out the gay sex instructions and all that stuff. What they did in the bedroom was no one's business.

"So the men that got married after them, you know them?" Jo said curiously, they were leaving stuff out and her sense said it involved those men somehow…

"Steven and Dan are friends of ours, Bobby let them use the priest's services in return for catering the wedding for free. That's all." Dean said.

"There's more." Jo pushed.

"Not that we're telling _you_." Dean said. "You know enough. The rest is our business. However…I do believe your mom is coming so we should maybe stop dancing now…she looks like she wants to speak with you. And I want to share a meal with Sam, so…thank you for the dance." He let go now and Jo eyed him regretfully. "Friends still, right?"

"Friends." Jo said then sighed. "If only I found you first."

"I've been in love with him for years, Jo. I'd still have chosen him." Dean said sadly, sorry he hurt her if this did it. "Sam's always been my One."

"About time you saw it, Dean Winchester. That boy's had it bad for you for years. Even I saw that." Ellen said. "Caught the story from Sam, said the same thing about you, matter of fact. Engaged, eh? Congratulations, both of you." She hugged him and let go then. "Your Dad says you boy hunt still, even with him retired, that true?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do." Dean said then eyed her curiously.

"I know you hate to leave Sam, I know because I hate Bill leaving me, but he's got this hunt he's got to do now, and I have a bad feeling about this one. A couple others are going with him, but I'd feel better if another did, too. Would you?" Ellen asked. "No, Jo, you can't go with him, don't ask."

"But …Mom!" Jo protested.

"You have school tomorrow, so does Sam. So get used to it. We have to go. But Bill is staying here to leave with you all in the morning. So…be careful, okay?" Ellen said hugging them goodbye.

"We will. I'll help Bill. You can go with me later, baby, Promise." Dean told Sam and they smiled sadly. "We still have tonight, Sam, I promised, remember?"

"Be safe, okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I will be. I have to come back to you, don't I?" Dean told him and Sam nodded, then they went to tell their Dads about it. It should only be for a couple days, and there was the break school was on…they were registered but classes didn't really start until next Monday…he had time. "I do have school on Monday. I'm going back to graduate with him. Get my Diploma."

"That should work, it's nearby. We suspect a werewolf or two, just to be sure. Could be demons." Ellen said. "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, back up is nice for once." Dean said. "We can do this."

"I knew you could." Ellen said then looked at Jo. "Let's go, Joanna Beth. The boy's taken, set your cap somewhere else. Time to head home." Jo nodded but followed, waving to him as she left. Dean waved back and took the plate Sam offered him, desserts this time.

"Figured your food had settled enough for dessert…it's apple pie ala mode." Sam said and kissed his cheek. "You will be careful on your hunt, right?"

"Of course, I have to come back to marry you, don't I?" Dean teased him and Sam blushed but nodded agreement. "Ala mode? What's that?"

"It's served with ice cream and whipped cream, and caramel such as this one has." Sam said. "I requested it just for you from the caterers."

"Thanks, Sam." Dean said taking a bite. "Mmmm, so good! Damn, is there more?" He eyed the dessert table greedily now.

"Yes, just ask them to make it ala mode with Caramel." Sam told him and nibbled on the shrimp kebab he held over his plate, shrimp, salad, and some mushy stuff. Healthy, and balanced, just like his Sammy. Dean thought proudly.

Then finally went to the porch to sit with the others, hopefully to learn more about the case.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt took three days, Bill got hurt but not killed, thanks to Dean's quick thinking. It was demons, so his idea for 'holy water' water guns turned out to be a good one. He soaked them as they smoked and let go of Bill while the others got him to the car, then he locked them in the house, traps on the doors and windows already so they couldn't escape, then set it to burn.

He knew he should try to save the hosts but it was too risky, what with there being six of them at once, and hated having to do it.

Praying for forgiveness as he saw it go up in an inferno of flames.

Then headed to Ellen's to get Bill to her to patch up, he'd got him back alive, but injured was better than dead in all of their books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam met him as he got out of the car, hugging him tight with relief. "So glad you're okay…I was worried." Sam said.

"I'm fine, unharmed, and definitely horny…how about we go to our room and fuck me blind, eh, baby?" Dean teased. "I'll even suck you first…"

"Deal!" Sam said and they ran into the house and up to their room, their fathers rolling their eyes at them but ignoring them from the study, where they were doing research and shaking their heads at them.

"He missed him." John said. "He was worried, I could tell."

"I know. I'm glad it worked out for the hunt. Demons can be nasty buggers to fight. Bill could have died if not for Dean being there." Bobby said. "He saved his life, you know. Dean's going to be a great hunter someday."

"Sam, too." John said then saw his lover's look. "I won't force it. But we know it's going to happen, he has the look, and he's Dean's true hunting partner; they both know it. He may do his 'normal' but he's a hunter. He'll hunt someday."

"I hope not but you're right…he has the look, just like Dean does. Too young to have it…it's not fair to them." Bobby said. They looked at the world through a hunter's eyes, used hunter radar like pros, and never once reacted like normal kids did. They'd never had a chance at normal, losing Mary, chasing the demon with their dad, the intense training from a young age, all of it had taken that from them. And Bobby mourned that fact. They should have been kids, playing kids' games, doing kids' stuff, not shooting monsters, playing bait, and fighting demons! "They deserve better."

"They do. It's my fault. I know that, I made them this way. I pushed them to it. I hate that I did it, took away their childhoods…I just thought they'd be safer from the demon this way, that's all." John said. "If they were innocent kids, he'd have killed Dean already and me, and possessed Sam, too."

"I know that. It's not like they ever had a choice, that's all I'm saying. They never had a chance for a normal life, just like us. We're hunters, they're hunters; we don't get normal. We never have, not for long anyway; evil shit tends to take that from us eventually. We just get to make the best lives we can with what time we get before we die." Bobby said sadly. "They are happy and forging a new life together…I'm going to support that. Make sure they get it."

"Me, too." John said putting down his book. Pleasured cries came from upstairs, Dean's. Sam must be making love to him again, and he shuddered. Then realized they were waiting for Sam, so Dean was taking the penetrating sex and let it be. Blow jobs and this, he could live with that. He couldn't stop that part but he'd got them to promise to wait until Sam was legal age before he did it. Dean would keep that promise, so he shouldn't be worrying. However, it was time for him to have his own fun…starting with seducing his handsome lover to fuck him again, kiss him some more, then maybe he'd do it for him, and then cuddle a bit…he wanted that, too.

And as they made their way to their room, both smiling wickedly and having naughty plans for each other, they reflected that sometimes a valentine was great gift. "Hey, you never got me a valentine." Bobby teased John. "Dean got one…"

"I'll make you one, too, you sulky thing." John teased him back, meaning to do just that. And settled for Bobby pressing him to the bed, undressing each other, and letting their pleasure take them as it would. And ended up sucking John as he worked him open then made love to him again. Something he'd never tire of now.

Just as Sam would never tire of Dean, and vice versa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay out of the kitchen!" John ordered and pulled the sheet closed on Bobby's face. "Go do something."

"What are you up to?" Bobby said curiously, John had spent the last three hours scurrying around the kitchen, and he'd heard pans banging, and smelled something delicious in there. He would go get something in a brown bag at times and run back in. Each time he shooed Bobby away. "Mine! Go away." John shouted when he attempted to peek around it again. "Just go do something, I have a surprise for you, Bobby. Don't ruin it." John asked and Bobby went away, smiling at John's romantic side showing itself. He rather liked John's new romantic behavior and looked forward to his surprise.

John soon left the kitchen after warning him to stay out. He went up to shower and cautiously shaved. He groomed his groin as close to his shaft as he could manage, not wanting to go bare there. It was going to itch later as the hair regrew but, what the hell, it was a gift for Bobby so he'd do anything to please that man. Even shave his groin for him. He then dried off and patted it dry. He then got the red body paint out and used a hand held mirror to paint the design around his shaft very carefully. He let it dry impatiently then forewent underwear and slipped on the loose dress slacks. His silk shirt was midnight blue and soft against his skin. He groomed his goatee and styled his tousled hair while making sure he looked nice for his man. Then he sprayed on his cologne and smiled. Brushing his teeth for good measure and making sure his breath smelled nice.

He had some gifts for Bobby as he also had painted a heart over where his hole was along the cheeks as well and over a shaved portion of his chest where his real heart was. Bobby was going to like his gifts, John reflected and rewrapped the gift ribbon around the gift he had bought for him the day before. It had been expensive but worth it.

He took a breath and peeked down to see where Bobby was, then ran to the kitchen to hide. "Bobby! Go clean up, put on something nice." He ordered him playfully.

"Why?" bobby asked suspiciously.

"Just do it, you old crank. For once, just do as you are told." John ordered again and Bobby did so. Half an hour later he was at the entryway knocking on the wall. John pulled the food from the stove and sat them on pads on the table, lit the candles, and got the music going. Luther Vandross at his best, something manly but romantic, like them. He eyed the rose petals that led from the curtain to his seat at the table happily and sat his gift by his plate as he prepared their plates as well.

Once it was done, he smiled and opened the curtain. "Close your eyes, baby." He asked softly. Bobby smiled and did it, and John led him to the table to sit down. He took his seat across from his and sighed. "Open them." Bobby opened his eyes and smiled as he took in the candles and food, the music softly filling the air. The dark of the kitchen highlighted the candlelit face of his husband, who smiled seductively at him. "Happy late Valentine's day, Bobby."

"I love it." Bobby said as he leaned over to kiss John in thanks. "My favorites, you remembered."

"Even got the peach cobbler." John said. He'd burned his past three tries at making it before getting it right. The lasagna was easy, he knew how to make that. The garlic cheese bread sat on a plate nearby beside salad bowls for each of them. The cobbler sat plated nearby as well.

They spent most of the following time talking and kissing, sharing food and kisses the whole time. Until it came time to open his gift. At least the one at the table. "That's yours." John said pointing to the silvery wrapped gift.

Bobby opened it carefully, thinking it was so pretty all wrapped that way. It was a Herringboned silver chain with a thick silver cross attached. "It's blessed." John pointed out.

Bobby had John help him put it on and it nestled into his chest hair. John ran finger through the hair there and kissed by his ear. "I love a hairy man…come to the bedroom, there's more…." John hinted and led him to their bedroom, Bobby eying his lover's ass as they walked there. John's ass was indeed perfect. Bobby thought. And all his. That huge cock, too. He loved this man, all of him.

John let Bobby strip first and sit on the foot of the bed before stripping himself. He smiled as Bobby spotted his hearts. "These are all yours, baby. Your true valentine from me." Bobby leaned up to kiss the one he'd drawn over his heart first with a loving kiss.

"I like this one best." Bobby said decidedly, very sure of that fact. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bobby." John said and laid on the bed in offering. "Which valentine do you want first?"

"Your cock." Bobby said crawling between his sprawled legs and sucked him, while caressing the heart around it. Finding it the most arousing and beautiful sight he had ever seen. Committing the sight of John this way to memory as he spoke. He sucked his balls first then traced the heart with his tongue before licking up the bottom vein of it before taking it in his mouth, slowly sucking the head then lower until John was lifting his hips in demand for more, soft moans of pleasure slipping out as he did so and let Bobby have his way.

Then groaned in more bliss as wet lubed fingers touched his hole and worked in one knuckle at a time, teasingly slow and driving him mad with need and desire. Soon he was thrusting up into Bobby's mouth and back onto his questing fingers as they rubbed his prostate at the same time. So much so he came with a shout and his head fell back as he spun in his release.

Bobby wasted no time taking his other valentine. He put his legs up against his chest, his ankles to his shoulders, and holding his cheeks apart, he thrust in and took him in one thrust, making them both cry out in lust and then moved slow and took his time claiming his gifts again. For nearly two hours they made love, slow then hard, deeper and more passionate as time passed.

"I'm…I'm close…" John moaned, struggling not to cum before Bobby did. "Please…go!"

"Yeah, me, too." Bobby moaned and cried out as his own orgasm ripped free and from him. "Cum!" He moaned loudly and John came untouched, his strings of semen shooting up to hit them both as they rode out their shared pleasure then Bobby collapsed beside him and gasped happily. "Fuck, love that valentine!"

"Said you wanted one…so I figured to give you one. And I have a request." John said softly and sat up to lean over him. "I have two sons I love but they are grown. I want more. We're retired and doing this hub thing…I don't care what others will think. There are ways we can have them ourselves, right here in this very house." His glance indicated the study outside the bedroom door and Bobby got the hint.

"Really? You sure?" Bobby said. He wasn't against it but…

"I'm sure." John said. "I'm a good father, was before losing Mary at least…and I'll work with you to care for them. I want more babies…and I will carry them if you like. Please?" He waited for Bobby's response.

"Okay, when do you want to do that?" Bobby asked, getting hopeful about this, too. "We'll have to tell they are going to have brothers or sisters soon…"

"I'll be glad to." John said and spread for his lover again. "Get the idol, the little one from the safe."

Bobby went to get it and the boys watched him curiously but with amusement, too. They were definitely up to something. Dean noticed and decided it was time for Sam to debauch him again, he hauled him over his shoulder and up the stairs, deciding his baby's homework could wait until they were done.

"Here it is." Bobby said opening the box and cringing at the sight of that black magical bag holding it. The general rule of magical items was the smaller the idol or amulet, the more effective it was. The more powerful it was, the more power it held. And this fertility idol was no different. It could make _anyone_ fertile. He'd seen it in action. John dropped it into his palm and gasped as he felt the zing of its power hitting him in the chest and trickling down to his stomach and groin.

"Now, it's working." John said and cried out in pleasure as Bobby worked in again, using his cum to lube them up and fucking him. There was not lovemaking here, just a deep hard breeding and fuck. He clawed at Bobby's back and body as he took him to higher heights and made them both cum repeatedly until they were spent and sated on the bed, trying to learn to breathe again as they spun in pleasure still.

"It worked?" Bobby said smiling. "If not, I'm more than willing to do it again…" He teased.

"One, I'm pregnant, I felt it take already…and, two, we are so doing that again, minus the idol and pregnancy though." John teased back.

"I could see that happening." Bobby smiled as he leaned over him to kiss him hard and run a hand over his stomach; already forming a bump. "Our babies, more family to love…I'll take real good care of them, John. Just like I did your boys and you."

"I knew that already, that's why I asked for this. We'd be such a great dads to those kids. I always wanted more." John admitted. "I love those boys but they are grown now, and I miss little ones and with no hunting to threaten them, I didn't see why we shouldn't try again. Give you some of your own, too, since you didn't get them with Karen. I guess I just thought you could have them with me, like I wanted them with you."

"I did want more." Bobby admitted softly. "We'll protect and care for them well."

"Yes, we will." John said hugging him close and drifting off to sleep. Bobby used the bag to scoop the idol into it and dropped it in the box again, closing it over John's shoulder. Then lay his head on John's neck and drifted off holding John as well.

They were going to be parents again and they both were looking forward to what that would bring with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were working on their math homework when Bobby and John came in. No one commented on anyone's sexually tousled looks, they had the same look so what was point to do so? Besides, their knowing smirks said volumes as it was.

"How's the homework coming?" John asked.

"Well, Sam is having trouble with Calculus, I'm helping him with it since I understand it better. His history rough draft is ready to print already on his laptop and my rough draft for my English Composition is done, and a second draft has been proofread and saved for later. And our science papers aren't due until next Wednesday." Dean said. "And we got a paper for you from the school office." He handed John the document and he read it, then beamed proudly. "Great news, huh?"

"Yeah, Sam's been bumped up two years, he's a Junior like Dean now!" John said proudly and read it more. Sam handed him another one and Dean blushed as he looked down but with pride. "They are recommending Sam take AP English and History, and Dean to take AP Math and Science…wow. And that they sign up for college level classes next year…I'm so proud of you both."

"I know, we were surprised, too. I'm smarter than I thought." Dean said trying to believe he could be that smart, he'd never thought he was.

"Could have told you that." Bobby said and chuckled. "Dean used household products to blow up my shed when he was 10 and Sam was correcting my grammar at 12, and they are whizzes with math and science stuff, they build awesome bombs to take out Nests, remember? Dean just needs to learn to use already made explosives better, namely TNT."

"I can use dynamite." Dean objected weakly and realized he tended to get a little heavy handed when he used it. Just used a pinch too much more often than not.

"Not well." Bobby groused. "Remember the cage in the warehouse? You put too much on the door of it…again, and then we barely got out ahead of it as it collapsed in on itself…expert on explosives you are not. But if we need a big bang or explosion, you're the guy. Don't get us started on your strange fascination with fire…"

"I am not fascinated with fire!" Dean shouted then saw Sam's look. "What?!"

"Who's the first one to offer to light the bones every time? Who's the first one to look into it and smile as it burns? And, more specifically, who thinks that fire solves all their hunting issues…go ahead, call me liar." Sam said smirking.

"Okay, I might have a slight thing for fire…but I wouldn't call it a 'strange fascination'." Dean teased Sam and them.

"More like an obsession." John pointed out, teasing as well.

"I'd go with deep seated attraction to it." Sam teased as well.

"Hey, the only thing I have a deep seated attraction and obsession with is you, Sam. You know that." Dean said and kissed him happily. "You know it's true. I can live without anything or anyone but you, baby boy."

"Even us?" Bobby teased, knowing Dean's possessiveness of Sam was bordering on, and probably well past, psychotic by now. Always had been really.

"No, not you guys, you're family and that's a different matter. We'd do anything for you guys, for our cousins even. We'd kill, lie, and die for you if we had to. In a heartbeat, but…we'd always do it together." Dean reassured them. "We love you differently but just as strongly, trust me."

"But everyone else is…" John said in a quiet voice, he was realizing how unhealthy their ability to love and care for their family and each other, but not others had gotten.

"Just not _as_ important. They _are_ important but…not when compared to how we feel about you guys and each other. We'll save them and care for them but not enough to stick around or want to." Dean said.

John saw it was a normal hunter way of thinking and relaxed. That way of thinking kept them from getting too close to those they saved or fought for; lest it drive you crazy if you failed or lost them. You cared but didn't care too much.

He felt the same way, and so did the rest of their family.

"Supper time is coming, get this wrapped up, boys." John told them and they nodded, packing up. "When's that Calculus due?"

"Day after tomorrow, it's just a study guide we have to do for a test we have then." Dean said. "We'll study it more tomorrow."

"Good, clean up and get your stuff by the door." John said then. "And we have news for you at supper, too."

"Tell us now." Sam said.

"Nope, at supper." John said and got the other lasagna he'd cooked before and got salads ready for them all, even Dean. He warmed a cobbler in the oven, also a spare he'd made, for dessert. Bobby got the juice and such ready and by the plates. The boys came in soon after and got to eating.

"They bitched about my age again." Dean groused. "Said they were looking into if it was legal to let a 19 year old attend a high school as a junior."

"What did you say?" John asked warily, sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"I said he could go fuck himself and that he had no say. I am my own guardian and they said I could register myself as long as I behaved, and I do. It wasn't up to him." Dean growled. "He's just being a dick."

"The principal?" John asked uncertainly. He'd seemed so supportive of Dean going back to school before when they'd met with him to arrange it.

"No, the guidance counselor. He keeps calling me in to check on 'how I'm doing'." Dean said with air quotes as he said it. "He keeps it up and he'd getting punched." Dean warned.

"No, let me talk to the principal first." John urged him and Dean caught his stern look and nodded.

"Fine." Dean said with gritted teeth. "Do it your way, but then if it doesn't work, I'm doing it my way and going to jail."

"Don't worry, I can fix it." John said and prayed he could. And was pissed at the man, too, for treating Dean that way. Guardian or no guardian, he had a right to go to school! And not be judged for being gay or overage while he was doing it.

He called the man at home and chewed him a new one, and the principal got pissed, too. He hadn't been aware Dean was being harassed that way. He had been told the reason he was in the guidance office so much is he was being mouthy and starting trouble. But the principal had checked it out and found no proof to back up the counselor's claims, so he'd just decided to wait and see. Yet now he saw it was much worse than he'd thought.

"I'll deal with Mr. Pruitt for you, Mr. Winchester. I honestly was not aware he was going that far with your son….I'm so sorry. He won't be bothering Dean again, I swear." Mr. Hughes said trying to calm down the irate man.

"I get he's older but he's a good student, well behaved, and has good attendance. He's never started any trouble and I feel he'd being discriminated against here." John growled. "Fix this or I will have his job. He won't have one when I'm done with presenting my case to the school board."

"I'll fix it." The principal said again and resolved he was going to do just that.

"See that you do." John said.

"I will, sir." Mr. Hughes said and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day he called Mr. Pruitt into his office as soon as he came into his office and outlined the complaint.

"He's lying, that kid is trouble." Stuart objected in response to it.

"Then if he's so much trouble, why are all his teacher's saying he's a great pupil, and does all his work, and never causes a problem. How come I've never heard a single complaint from anyone about him from anyone but you? Tell me." Mr. Hughes said sternly. "What is your problem with the boy, Stu?"

"He's too old and he's…you know." Stuart said, barely avoiding mentioning the 'gay' label. But he knew his boss hadn't missed it. "He's dating that Samuel kid, you know that… right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and they aren't intimate, just dating. There's no law against that. And being homosexual isn't wrong or illegal either. And he's just as old as a few of the others we have here." Mr. Hughes said and sighed. "What is really the problem?"

"I don't like him. He gives me the willy's!" Stuart finally admitted. "The way he looks at others, that cold stare…"

"I don't see that look…it must be just you. Maybe he's mad you keep harassing him, and who could blame him? Even I'm mad at you for it." Mr. Hughes said. "You will stop it now, and following him around trying to catch him doing something wrong…yes, I've been informed you're stalking the guy…stop it! You don't, and it won't be him leaving the school, it will be you. This is your last warning."

"But…but…!" Stuart sputtered and shut up at his boss's angry look.

"Do you like your job, Stuart?" Mr. Hughes said coldly, eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Yes, Sir." Stuart said meekly, seeing that his attitude really could get him fired and soon, too!

"Then leave Dean Winchester alone, understand?" Mr. Hughes said just as coldly. "I hear one word you are doing your shit again, and you are out of here so fast, mark my words. It will be your job next time!"

"I'll behave." Stuart said softly.

"Good, now go, I have students to talk to now." Mr. Hughes said dismissing him without a glance as he flipped through a file or two. Stuart Pruitt left then and sighed.

She'd just have to get rid of Dean another way. The demon in her thought. One way or another, she was going to get rid of Dean's vigilant protection of Sam, then Sam would be hers. Her gold eyes shone the dim light of the office and he smiled. Her Father's blood had done its work but Sam wasn't falling for it the way some of the others had…Azaria thought troubled. She'd have to figure out what to do about that problem, too. But first…she had to get rid of Dean. Then those fathers of theirs.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam once again sensed a person near him and noticed they weren't looking in lockers. He tensed and waited, ready to fight back. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he groaned. He'd have preferred a monster, damn it! "Tiffany…" He groaned and shooed her hand away, only to have it stroke his chest now. This was not an improvement. He thought in dismay. "I'm gay and have a boyfriend here…go away!"

"You should try a girl then, you might not be so gay after all…" She hinted and he backed up, only to find himself pressed to lockers by her body and tried to slide out now.

"I'm sure I am, thank you for the offer." Sam said courteously, and sighed as she leaned in like she was going to kiss him. "Look, I don't think you're getting it! I'm not into girls and you kissing me and rubbing against me like an overzealous hooker isn't going to change that."

"I am not acting like a hooker!" She shouted at him, but the looks on the others faces watching them said differently.

"Yes, you are." Came a gravelly voice as Dean came by Sam and pulled him away from her, and back against him to hold him in a loose cuddle. "Hey, baby…how's classes?" Sam gave him a grateful look and relaxed against him more now. Dean nuzzled his ear and kissed it, making Sam shiver with desire from it and smile wider, something Dean liked to see. That and he thought that bitch should not be touching his Sam that way!

She walked off at their affectionate display and looked furious. They just kissed briefly and smiled at each other. The others stared for a bit but left them alone after that. "What's with her?" Dean asked. Forgetting her already in favor of loving on Sam between classes, his favorite activity in life really.

"She's got this thing…she's always gotten anyone she wanted or set her sights on apparently…and then she set them on me and can't accept I don't want her. She seems to think she's irresistible to all men apparently." Sam explained. "She's a bit pushy about it really."

"So I saw. Does she paw you often?" Dean said with a touch of jealousy in his voice. "Is that behavior normal for her with you?"

"No, she usually hints and flirts, today she chose to get whorey about it that's all." Sam said. "Think she'll leave me be now?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, but be warned, she's a real bitch." A new voice said, and they turned to see a thin but handsome boy smiling at them. "She gets real vicious when rejected. And trust me, she will ruin you if she can." He held out a hand as two other boys came up to join them. "I'm Devon by the way, that's Trevor and Alec. We're gay, too…you got any brothers, Dean? Cause we'd love to have a boyfriend like you."

"Naw, just a cousin or two, and we're pretty sure they are straight. Or fairly straight, in Dorian's case, she might zigzag a little sexually, we're not really sure. Dante is…" Dean tried to sum their gorgeous but self-obsessed cousin up properly and ended up with, "Slutty but caring to us. He goes through women like water, at least as far as a seventeen year old can." He shrugged then.

Yes, their family was strange to say the least, but all families had their quirks really.

"Maybe he's just never met the right man to show him differently…" Devon said naughtily.

"Not likely, since you'd probably not be the first one to suggest that, but you could always try. Every other gay man he's ever met has, why not you, too?" Dean said chuckling, picturing Dante's face when Devon hit on him and finding it hilarious! "Just let me ask one favor…warn me first and let me tape it, for posterity so to speak…or blackmail later."

"You'd torment him with a guy hitting on him…really?" Devon said and got the impression that they picked on each other a lot from that fact alone. That they still got along after it was a testimony to how well they knew each other and how close a family they were. He got that. He used to have a family like that before his father left his mom for another woman and she killed herself drinking while hating the man, and ignoring Devon in the process. He'd been homeless for a year now but no one knew that. He kept his cover well hidden. He currently was living in an old house that had been abandoned for years with Trevor and Alec. They all had terrible home lives and had run away for one reason or another.

And it figured a great guy like their cousin wouldn't want a worm like him, but he'd never let them know how much that thought hurt. Sam must have seen his pain briefly because he gave Dean a funny look and they both nodded as they looked at Devon again. "Everything okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah, just studying too hard and not sleeping enough." Devon lied.

They seemed to believe him or so Devon thought, so he let it go and headed off to lunch.

They hadn't so they talked instead. "He's hiding something." Sam said worried for the boy, the hopelessness and despair he'd glimpsed before the boy had hid it was profound, and it touched off so many warning bells in his head it wasn't funny.

"I sensed that, too. And whatever it is, it includes his friends as well." Dean pointed out, they had the same looks as Devon had for a moment. So what was so bad they'd hide it that way? Were they being abused or something?

"We should check it out." Sam said.

"Yeah, we'll follow them, have Bobby and Dad go with us." Dean agreed.

Then headed in to eat lunch and found some free seats by the three boys they'd just met, who all smiled and greeted them warmly. "Welcome to the gay table…be careful…it's contagious! Ask any of them." Devon teased in a mock whisper then laughed. The others joined him. "Wouldn't want to infect such high and honorable straight men such as yourselves." Then leered again and teased them. "So…had sex yet? And if you have, who's top and who's bottoming? Inquiring minds need to know…"

"Um, that's not…" Sam said blushing. Dean eyed his lover's red face with mirth flickering in his eyes.

"We don't kiss and tell." He said and kissed Sam softly, everyone looking as he did so. A few narrowed their eyes and he ignored them as he took Sam's hand to hold. He'd deal with the bigots later, for now he had a Sam to make smile and laugh with him. He was sure they'd try shit but he'd faced worse than them so he wasn't sweating it. Nor was Sam. They'd faced worse than prejudiced asshole humans and won, so this would be no different. "Have any of you guys?"

"I have." Devon said pointing to the Quarter back pawing at his cheerleader girlfriend. "We fucked in a cornfield during a bonfire thing, me and Carter there. Then he ran scared and pretended it never happened…notice him overcompensating with the latest cheerleader bimbo there." He chuckled. "He's so far in the closet, he's behind the back wall of it!" He laughed and they joined him.

"Did he bottom?" Sam had to ask, knowing Devon wanted him to ask.

"Well, he did then I did, and he heard people nearby and ran like a scared rabbit. Never seen a half-naked man run so fast before…" He said in response. "He was into it then he just…wasn't."

"Wow, talk about hiding it…damn." Came a drawl from behind them and they turned with smiles, knowing that voice instantly. "Hey, I want infected!" Dorian teased and sat by Devon stealing a kiss before the boy could recover from the shock of her joining them. Dante sat by Sam and they hugged. "Introduce the cute twinks, cuz. Don't be rude."

"They aren't twinks or kinky, at least I don't think so. He's an exhibitionist or so we've learned just now…but them, we're not so sure." Sam teased. "Guys, this is Dorian and Dante, our cousins we mentioned, they visit sometimes…this is Devon, Trevor, and Alec. Our new friends."

They all said hello then Dorian purred while cuddling the reluctant Devon close. "So who else has had sex?" She caught the boy's shocked look and smiled. "Yeah, I heard that. Speak up, don't be shy. I'll tell mine if you'll tell yours…and mine is pertinent to why I'm here…so spill."

"I once sucked a guy off, it was good but not what I expected." Trevor admitted. "I've never done real sex though."

"I haven't ….I was fucked by this soccer guy last summer. He was great at it, too. But that's it." Alec said.

"Well, I've done men and women, but prefer men…lots and lots at a time, too. The more the better." Dorian said smirking at their amazed looks and her cousins' amused ones. This did not surprise them in the least. "He's the same way, but with just girls. But feel free to hit on him while we're filming; I need more blackmail material, the old stuff I already have on him is getting stale."

"Not to say we're not glad to see you guys, but why are you here? I thought you were in Europe." Dean pointed out.

"Well, I may have seduced one too many tutors and got kicked out of boarding school again…and got sent to live with Bobby until I learn my lesson. Just like I planned. Stefano wouldn't let me come back willingly so I did what I could to make him have to…I missed Bobby and you guys way too much to stay away."

"Dante?" Sam asked.

"Bobby asked my guardian to let me stay with him while he recovered from a wraith attack. He's currently locked up in a mental ward and Bobby didn't want me left alone, so he sent me here." Dante said.

"For how long?" Dean asked, getting excited at having them around more. He'd missed the naughty pair.

"For as long as it takes for me to learn to be a proper lady. As if living with Bobby would do that for me…yeah, right, it will only get worse. And he doesn't want me hunting but running the family business instead…he thought being with Bobby might fix that. As if! Being a princess isn't that easy, trust me. Stefano, my 'King' and 'Liege', is always trying to make me into some fluffy thing. That's never going to work but tell that to my uncle. Man needs to buy a clue!" Dorian drawled sexily and kissed Devon again. "Did anyone tell you that you are really the cutest thing alive? You sure you don't have a straight bone in there, cause I'd love to have you as mine…for a bit. I'm not the commitment type but, hey, I'm fun! I'd make a great 'beard'…" She teased and Devon teased her back just as much. Stefano and his brothers ran most of the Kisses in Europe and he saw himself as their king and his brothers as lesser kings. Viktor didn't see it that way, which is why they always fought. Viktor liked Dorian the way she was and encouraged it. He also got along with Bobby and they were friends, John, too. Vincent just did his part and let things be, went with the flow. It had actually been Viktor's idea to Dorian for her to do the sex with her tutors more, to get kicked out. He'd reassured her that Stefano would send her away if that happened. And he'd been right; it had worked all too well. Now she could stay indefinitely, since she never intended to be ladylike, ever!

"No, but if I did, I'd take you over this table and hard if I did like women…and yeah, I see where you could be the fun type but I don't need a beard…I'm happily gay, thank you." Devon teased her.

"Happily…gay…boy, you really are quite happy, aren't you? Had to say it twice, wow." Dorian chuckled as Devon smacked her arm on her. "Him I like, I'm going to keep this boy." She smiled and Devon smiled back. "And…point in his favor…he's really very cuddlable."

"I'm not a teddy bear. Let me go, woman!" Devon said finally managing to get free of the clinging Dhampyre, who promptly stole his tray and began eating his food.

"Damn, I'm starved. Where's the food in this place?" She asked.

"Up there. Where the people in hairnets and holding spoons are." Sam said snottily, picking on her.

"Nah, too far to walk, I'll just share my Pet's food." Dorian said and smacked Devon's hand away and fed him a bite of spaghetti. "Good boy."

Devon seemed to have given up on pushing her away so he let her do her thing, which meant she insisted on eating off his plate and feeding him at times, too. He found her amusing and fun, and thought he'd like her, too. At least with her life would never be dull! That and Dante was hot as sin! He just might hit on him later after all. It was worth the rejection, especially if he got a feel in first.

That ass alone begged for…yeah, he was going to hit on the man. Straight or not, he had a lot of potential.

Dante just shared Sam's tray with him, happy to nibble and let Dorian monopolize the conversation. He would tell his piece later. He smiled devilishly at a passing girl and she fairly swooned, and Sam smacked his arm. "Stop that, no fainting girls on the first day of school!" Sam chuckled as she stared at him and nearly hit a wall on her way out the door. "Poor thing, she never stood a chance." He said melodramatically and rolled his eyes. No girl could resist that man, not a one. Damn, this was going to fun! "Is today your first day?"

"No, Bobby is registering us right now, we came looking for you while he did it. Uncle John's here, too." Dante said and sipped a milk. "We officially start tomorrow."

"Good, can't wait to spend time with you guys again. We missed you!" Sam said hugging Dante, who willingly hugged him tightly back.

Dean stole his hugs, too, as they carried their trays to the cans, making sure to shield the other boys in the middle of them, seeing the looks they got, the prejudiced ones that were pissing them off! They wouldn't let those assholes touch those innocent humans, not on their watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean led Sam and his cousins with him, John and Bobby parked nearby. "You sure they went in there?" Dean asked in horror. That was an abandoned house, yellow notice and all! They had went in a basement window there….not the front door.

That was clue unto itself. They crept up and peeked in. They were studying on crates, and pallets of blankets were scattered around the floor. It was filthy in there, too. "I don't see parents." Dante said worried.

"Me either." Sam said scanning along all the other windows he could reach with Dorian. "Place is empty but the basement. They must be squatting." He said this upset, and hated that they were homeless. He'd stayed in his share with Dean and Dad so he'd know the signs. "They have no food."

"Wait and see what they do. Let's go let Bobby and Dad knows what we found." Dean proposed and they went to the car to tell them. Bobby was upset, too, when he heard and soon they saw Devon sneak out.

"Look, it's that Devon boy…where is he going?" Bobby asked and they watched him head down the road. He was dressed very slutty and shivered. The air was chilled. "Where's that boy's coat?" Bobby said. "And what the hell does he think he's wearing? That thing is more mesh than clothes, and those jeans are way too tight..what the hell?!" Bobby added in shock in worry. "He looks like a whore."

"Bet he doesn't have a coat…oh, he's leaning in that car, shit!" Sam said. "Look, he's getting in that car! Follow him!" Dean said and they rushed to follow. Sure enough it headed into a dead end and parked and John headed out with Bobby.

"Stay here." John ordered and they crept up to peek in. Devon was undoing the man's pants. They had seen enough, and the twenty he held was incriminating enough! John tossed the money back at the pervert after pulling it from the boy's hand. "Get out of here; find yourself some other boy to prey on, asshole!" He pulled the shocked boy behind him and soon Devon just let John lead him to the car and he stared at them in despair. Seeing that they hadn't been fooled at all.

"What are you going to do with me?" Devon said. Not the system, he prayed.

"We're picking up the other two of you first then taking you to our home to stay." John said in a voice brooking no argument. "We're going to feed you and set you up with a bed to sleep in, probably have to double up on the rooms…Bobby only has the four bedrooms."

"Me and Dante can share one, we always do." Dorian offered hugging Devon again. "Said I was keeping you, brat. Didn't you believe me?" She teased then scolded him. "What were you thinking?! That man could have raped you! Or worse!"

"I had to, we ran out of food…" Devon said. "I was just going to suck him off for twenty bucks."

"Diseases, haven't you heard of them!" John roared then said in a much gentler tone. "It's not worth it, son. We got you now. You can explain this all later. Let's just get you home to a good meal, a warm bath, some clean clothes, and a soft bed; all things a growing boy needs most. That and loving parents, we'll do that, too." John said smiling and they visibly relaxed as the other two boys were pulled in to sit with them now, on laps but they were in.

"Let's go home." Bobby said happily and headed to the yard, where they would find out what drove them to live that way in the first place and debated on what to tell them about themselves in return, They were going to notice the pregnant man syndrome soon enough. And hunters being around…yeah, the truth might be called for here.

Xxxxxxxx

First they were given towels and clothes, and they bathed. Then they sat down to supper with their new 'Keepers', as the three boys now had started to think of the two older men looking at them with concern. And then they were given the chance to explain what had happened to them.

Devon explained about his Dad leaving his Mom, and never talking to them again. His Mom drinking herself to death and not caring about him, being too embittered to be bothered eventually, and finally being on the streets, where he had met Trevor and Alec. And getting false stories with actors, other homeless they paid to do it, so they could finish school.

Trevor said his parents beat him and threw him out after he told them he was gay. He'd been on the streets since.

Alec had the same story with one twist. He wasn't avoiding getting into foster care, he was avoiding jail. His father had raped him for years and then killed his mom in front of him eventually when she found the courage to try to stop him from hurting Alec. He'd gotten a hold of a poker and beat him to death when he came after him again as his mother died on the floor. He'd ran and taken the poker with him then. Been on his own since. Reports had said home invasion, and witnesses had said the boy had been thrown out repeatedly; so it wasn't unknown for him to be not living there. No one had seen him for a while and he'd not been the violent sort.

They'd eventually got nothing and made it a cold case.

Alec had been hiding in plain sight since. He'd cut and colored his hair, put in contacts, and changed his clothing wearing habits. He blended in more now but they had caught him. "Please! Don't let them find me…I'll go to jail!"

"They won't find you." John soothed the worried youth. "Let us tell you about us now, and once we do, we'll help with that identity issue you guys have. I can assume the names you have now are fake?" He looked at them sternly and they nodded that was true. "Fine, but we get your real names later, got that?"

"Yes, Sir." They all said and waited.

So John told them everything, most of it at least, and then smiled as they looked at them in wonder. "So you are all hunters…of the supernatural and you fight evil…with guns and stuff?"

"Yes, and now that you know that, we can fix your identities." John said and they got them busy setting up backgrounds now, illegal ones but believable. As Bobby's nephews. Ash came and helped while Ellen and Jo helped get them situated bed-wise with new sheets and more clothing.

That night they eyed their fake ID's and other papers, all perfectly forged and backed up as best as they could get it. "You will keep your current identities, but we'd like to know who you really are. Even if it's just us." Bobby urged them gently. "And despite what these identities say, you are now our sons, their brothers. We're adopting you."

"Legally?" Trevor asked in confusion, how could he do that?

"Not so legally…but then again, we don't always worry about legal in this family. Get used to it." Bobby said grinning. "You are my sons with John now, and Sam and Dean's brothers in our eyes and hearts, and their official cousins like Sam and Dean are; minus the last name detail. We can fix that later with some creative hacking anyway." Bobby chuckled at their amazed looks now. "We're keeping you, that's final, get used to it."

"That's what she keeps saying about me and her." Devon said motioning to Dorian who squeezed him like a roll of tissue again, cooing and teasing him again.

"And she's right. We're keeping you." Bobby grinned at Dorian's obvious adoption of the waif. They were going to be best friends, he could tell that much already. She really had taken to that boy, it was amazing really. She didn't usually take to people that fast but she had taken to Devon. Now he just prayed no one hurt the boy or broke his heart, or Dorian would be out for blood from the one that did it. He may not be her lover…but that didn't stop her from being possessive of some people. Like them and now Devon.

The youths just looked so confused by their kindness to them. He thought. And found that sad in and of itself.

"I'm really Samuel Carver. I was in the news recently, some cold case show." Alec said. He was now Alec Richardson, nephew of Bobby Singer. He'd taken him in recently and that was that.

"I'm Charles Brickman." Devon said reluctantly. He hated that name, ugh! He sounded like an old man or something with that name.

"I'm Sloan Walker." Trevor said quietly. "Sorry we lied to you, but we don't let people close very often…being honest could get us caught and separated. They are my family now, my brothers. Workers would take us apart and place us who knows where…"

The other boys agreed with that thought and Bobby smiled. "We're the same way." He said and explained why hunters hid who they were and what they did so often. "We have to hide, too. We'll keep your secrets, you keep ours."

"Agreed." Devon said and they headed to bed, they were exhausted already.

The others joined them and rested as well. Bobby reflected that his house had gotten full quick. It had only been one day! And now he had seven teens living there…and more on the way, he thought as he kissed John's small bump. "We'll tell them tomorrow." Bobby reassured John.

"Yeah, we should." John said and slept then, Bobby holding him as they both slept now.

All but Sam and Dean did. They however sucked each other and fucked quietly in the night, not willing to give it up just because others lived there; they'd just have to be quieter about it. Dean and Sam weren't quiet sorts in bed but they were trying. Barely a moan slipped past their lips and that was whispered like everything else they did.

Trevor listened to their quiet lovemaking and smirked over at his friends. "Told you they had sex." He said smugly.

"Did you see that male cousin of theirs? He was…wow, smoking hot does apply here!" Devon said then sighed. "Very straight but I'd hit on him. How about you?"

"Oh, yeah, he's hittable." Alec and Trevor agreed.

That man was sex as sin on a summer day and twice as hot! So worth the rejection to come…and speaking of cum, he was very worthy jerk off material, too. The three nearly swooned at that thought and reflected it wasn't just girls that were doing it now, they were, too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam eyed the messages they'd gotten with horror. Hate mail, cyber bullying at its finest. They were on Facebook as gay and twitter, and all the blogs, hell, they even had their own! Tiffany…had to be her.

"Told you she was vicious." Devon said. "The last guy she did this to wasn't even gay; he just hated her. And he got slammed the same way. He moved away soon after. She bullied him away."

"Well, that isn't working for us." Dean said. "Let them try it, they'll learn to leave us be. And you guys, no one bullies you either."

"Thanks but you don't have to protect us, we deal with this all the time." Trevor said.

"No, we want to. So be quiet and take your bodyguarding with grace." Dorian said and they nodded. "That being said…I claim this one." Dorian hugged Devon close. "He's mine. My Twink!"

"I got these two then. Guess you're my Twinks then." Dante said smiling and got busy getting ready to leave for school. He had a car so he drove. He'd drive them to and from school, all of them. It was still a hunter car, just undercover for now. Dorian would drive her Mustang as well. And the youths groaned when they heard themselves referred to as Twinks again. They may not know what a twink was but it sounded weak or something, and they weren't weak.

"Not babies, don't need babysat." Trevor groused and Dante ignored him. He'd do it anyway, despite their protests. "And we're not 'Twinks'!" Dante just eyed him with amusement and he shut up, seeing as it would do no good to try to discourage them from the nicknames anytime soon.

Besides, they were family now, according to Bobby and them. And they were good guys and they were going to keep them safe, even if they said they didn't need them to do so. The pair knew better so they were going to do it anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and Bobby eyed the hate mail and damage with disgust. "I hate cyber bullies!" Ash said as he fixed all he could. He couldn't fix the Facebook thing but he could fix the rest. He erased them from blogs, took down the one spewing homosexual slurs at them, and sent a virus to Tiffany to stop her from sending anymore.

Tiffany, stupid thing she was, saw Dante and did the typical thing…she hit on him. And he took her up on it and fucked her in a closet and other places for over a week. Dorian taping it the whole time. Then they made their move.

"Tiffany, come here, baby." Dante lured her over with and she came, then they trapped her in a quiet corner to chat. "Here's the deal…you leave Sam and Dean alone or everyone finds out just what a whore you are." Dorian let her watch the video and smiled coldly. "You drop this campaign against them, and we drop the videos…or you don't and we put them on every social and video site we can find…including the porn ones. What do you say? I'm not ashamed in the least of my skills, I look hot on video, so I'm all for posting them…but maybe you aren't?" Dante added at the end and smiled smugly.

"No, no don't…" Tiffany said begging. "Why are you doing this? I thought you liked me." She cried.

"No, I just fucked you, like every other bimbo I ever met…you don't mean a thing to me. And between us, you weren't that good…your bedroom skills are somewhat lacking compared to what I'm used to. But, hey, it was fun." Dante said. "I only did it with you to make the videos…so what do you say? Do I go public and show off my sex skills or…?"

"I'll stop! I'm sorry, I was just pissed he was gay and didn't want me…I was angry." Tiffany begged.

"Fine, we won't post them and you leave them be." Dorian said coldly and tugged on her hair hard to pull her up to look at her again. "You may be the 'mean' girl, but…I'm the 'cruel' one. And cruel is much better than mean, believe me when I say you won't like to learn the difference…I teach my lessons the hard way." She hissed coldly and added. "I want all that hate and gay stuff you put up taken down, or I'll make you famous."

"We're dating so…won't they notice we aren't together anymore?" Tiffany asked, worried others would notice Dante had used her so badly. And hated what they'd done to her.

"I'll just say we broke up." Dante said smiling. "Goodbye, Tiffany. Don't fuck up and get vindictive…we still have the tapes."

"I won't." Tiffany said quietly, head down in defeat and slouched. She considered plastering Dante was gay but knew it would only lead to more humiliation for her in the end. So she left him alone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, they were shocked when Tiffany sat at their table.

"You catch '_gay'_ here." Devon said coldly. "_You_ should leave."

"I can't…they all are…I'm not welcome anywhere else." Tiffany begged. "Let me eat here, I'll be good, I promise."

"You're not welcome here either, so get used to it." Dorian said coldly, too. "Tell me why they won't let you sit with them again? You were popular when last I checked."

"After Dante, they figured out I slept with him and he dumped me anyway. So they now call me a slut and a bad lay, or just treat me like a pariah…I thought they were my friends and now I have none…please let me eat with you." She begged and her eyes shot to Dante.

"Fine, but first you owe someone something…" Dante hissed and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you and for the cyber thing, and spreading the rumors about you, I shouldn't have done that…I'm really sorry." Tiffany said contritely and Sam saw it. He nodded.

"You can sit with us, and if you behave and don't be two faced, you can hang with us…but you be mean one time and you are sitting elsewhere and will suddenly be _really_ friendless." Sam said. Giving her a chance to earn her forgiveness, seeing as she was sorry so it was worth a try.

They looked at him as if he'd grown a third head and he sputtered. "She's sorry! So I'm giving her a second chance. You've needed them, too, and got them, so why not her?"

"Because we aren't vicious mean bitches that tried to ruin your reputation?" Dorian said unmoved.

"I couldn't care less about that, my high school reputation means shit to me, but being fair to others means something… if they mean they want to change…and she does, so I'm letting her try to prove herself." Sam said insistently. "Please, guys, trust me on this?" He pleaded.

That puppy dog look got them and they caved like cheap paper in water. "Okay, we'll try." Dean said and the other pair agreed to it, as did the three other boys. "Still don't trust you, bitch. Just letting you know."

The others echoed that sentiment and she cringed, but Sam offered her a forgiving smile and gave her his pudding as a truce offering. She gave a weak smile back but took the pudding. No one said a word, they had no idea what to say right then.

Sam wanted to forgive her, make a truce with the girl that had tried to ruin his life. So they'd let him.

But it didn't stop them from promising her great pain if she betrayed that trust he gave her. Nothing in Hell could keep them from it if she did!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
